


7/11

by sadmarchhare



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: AU where they can go out when they want, Developing Relationship, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Isagi is a hopeless romantic, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmarchhare/pseuds/sadmarchhare
Summary: They can't sleep because they are so excited about being together so they go to a 7/11 and talk about soulmates and fate.
Relationships: Bachira Meguru/Isagi Yoichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	7/11

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this only because I bought a slushie today and thought Bachira would like them as much as I do. This is not much but I have more I ideas for Blue Lock fics which this fandom is in serious need of.

It was late and for the first time in years Bachira couldn’t sleep. He was always the first one going to bed and the last one waking up but today he couldn’t get his eyes closed for more than a minute. Today him and Isagi officially became a couple. After months of dancing around their feelings in a flash of courage Isagi had pulled Bachira aside and kissed him. They talked about what this meant and now they were really in a romantic relationship and that was what was keeping Bachira awake. He wasn’t scared of anything or anxious, he was just excited. He really loved Isagi and wanted to do so many things with him. 

Bachira sat up in his futon, since he can’t sleep, he might as well be on his phone and as he was reaching out for his phone someone spoke, “Bachira are you awake?” 

It was Isagi, “Yeah.” Bachira said and carefully walked to Isagi’s futon, his phone completely forgotten. “I can’t sleep, I’m really excited about being with you.” Bachira continued as he sat on the end of his boyfriend’s futon as the other sat up as well. 

“Me too but I’ll admit I’m nervous I don’t want to ruin our friendship.” Said Isagi looking at the boy in front of him who just smiled and took Isagi’s face in his hands. 

“You won’t. Even if we can’t keep this relationship, I’ll always be your friend, don’t think it's easy to get rid of me!” Bachira said planting a kiss on the other’s lips. Although just like Bachira he was indeed excited about this new relationship he couldn’t help but think about what would happen if they broke up for one reason or another. Bachira meant so much to him just thinking about having to let his hand go forever it made him nervous enough to not be able to sleep. 

“Hey I have an idea, let’s go to 7/11. It’s obvious neither of us is going to sleep soon and I don’t want to train.” said Bachira letting go of his boyfriend’s face and getting up, “Let’s go, get dressed.” Isagi didn’t even say anything, he just smiled and followed him so they could go get dressed. It wasn’t the best of ideas to go on late night dates since they did have to be in top shape always but they could manage. 

Once outside Isagi grabbed Bachira’s hand and they started walking. There was a slight breeze but they had decided to not bring jackets nevertheless. The stars shone above and Isagi couldn’t help but think how much brighter they looked now that he was in love. Cliché but Bachira inadvertently made him like this by being himself and by loving him back. 

“What are you thinking about?” Asked Bachira when he noticed the other was staring. 

“Oh, you’ll laugh but, about how much I love you.” Answered Isagi his face turning pink. 

“Yeah? Well I love you more.” 

“I know that’s not true because I love you the most.” Bachira smiled and Isagi couldn’t contain a smile either. It felt good to be a teenager in love with nothing to worry about even if it was just for some hours, they were still at Blue Lock after all. 

When they reached the 7/11 Bachira lost no time running to get a slushie. He got two raspberry ones for Isagi and himself and they went around choosing a snack to eat. After much discussion they settled for a regular chip bag and went outside. 

They sat on the pavement and once again Isagi admired how Bachira. He looked beautiful with the neon lights behind him, he looked relaxed and genuinely happy. And so was Isagi, he put his slushie next to him and reached out to kiss Bachira who happily kissed him back. His heart was so filled with love and adoration for the other and so was Bachira’s, it seems tonight neither would be able to sleep properly. 

“Is this our first official date?” Asked Bachira. 

“If you want it to be. I wish we had time to prepare a real romantic one.” Isagi picked up his slushie again and lamented them not having the time to have a proper date like going to the cinema or an amusement park. He wished he could see Bachira’s face when he won a plushie for him at a fair game, he’d have to wait for now until they were out of there. Or maybe someday they’d get a whole day for themselves. One day was all he asked for now. 

“We have no time for now. This Blue Lock thing really could give us some holidays. But I can tell if they did, they would be used so we could train in different ways than usual or whatever.” 

“Yeah I can already hear Ego explain the importance of the new training system or something.” They shared a laugh. 

“As bad as it is in there at least I got to meet you.” Bachira said trying to sound casual but Isagi could see the other was blushing. Since it was an unusual sight to see the other nervous, he decided to not say anything and just appreciate how cute he looked. 

Isagi reached for Bachira’s hand and held it for the second time that night, “I’m glad we found each other, I wonder if it was fate.” Bachira cocked and eyebrow an amused smile on his face, “You believe in fate?” 

“Not sure. I think there are few things that are actually fate but the rest is all you, you know? Things like how you die and your soulmate are fat-” 

“Hold up you believe in soulmates too?” This time Bachira had to contain a chuckle. 

Isagi blushed, “Well yeah... Even platonic ones I believe everyone has someone that’s destined to be with them. However, when you meet them is fate but how is all your doing.” Bachira hummed. 

“I haven’t given either much thought but maybe you’re right. I hope you’re right and that soulmates exist. I wonder who’s mine.” He squeezed Isagi’s hand and looked up at the stars, Bachira wondered if his boyfriend knew just the extent to which he loved him. It was more than puppy love because Isagi wasn’t just his boyfriend, he was also his best friend and someone he shared a dream with. They were connected in more ways than most people were. 

And probably in a way neither of them knew just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me the seratonin I need so make sure to leave either or both (o゜▽゜)o☆  
> twt @wlwtrekkie  
> insta @sovietdetective


End file.
